Omnia mea mecum porto
by Galik
Summary: Hermione Granger revient tout doucement à la vie. Morts, ils sont tous morts. Hermione est l'unique rescapée de ce massacre mais refuse d'y croire. Tout ne peut pas être fini. Pas ainsi. Gandhi a dit: Rappelez-vous qu'à travers l'histoire il y eut des tyrans et des meurtriers qui pour un temps, semblèrent invincibles. Mais à la fin, ils sont toujours tombés. Toujours..
1. Prologue

Crédits:  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre un** : mise en bouche

Dans un château dévasté, le corps inerte d'Hermione Granger commence à se réveiller. Tout doucement, elle soulève ses paupières et reprend peu à peu conscience. Instinctivement, elle tente de se relever mais son corps endolori et parcouru de courbatures ne lui permet pas de bouger à sa guise. Heureusement, le mur derrière elle était suffisamment proche pour lui permettre de s'y adosser sans trop en pâtir. Une fois accoutumée à la douleur, la jeune gryffondor plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes dans le but de se rappeler pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle était seule dans un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard, plongée dans l'obscurité. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, un flot d'images se déversa dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait à présent.

Ils savaient que l'attaque de Lord Voldemort était imminente alors ils avaient décidé d'y faire face. Les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux et l'ordre du Phoenix était venu. Mais avec la mort de Dumbledore, leur moral à tous était au plus bas. Les combattants s'étaient réunis devant l'entrée mais ils ignoraient ce qui les attendait …

Les mangemorts avaient débarqué en surnombre et ils avaient séparé le petit groupe de résistants. Hermione s'était retrouvée dans un couloir désert face à Bellatrix Lestrange et à Fenrir Greyback. Ce dernier était massif, imposant et il abordait un large sourire qui dévoilait des dents jaunies et pointues. Une mauvaise odeur assaillit les narines d'Hermione, qui se serait surement demandée depuis combien de temps est-ce que le loup-garou n'avait pas gouté aux joies d'une bonne douche si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dangereuse. La jeune fille concentrait son esprit sur le combat à venir. Bellatrix n'avait pas cessé de fixer Hermione de ses yeux foncés avec un mélange de dégoût et de démence peint sur son visage. Elle avait sans doute été belle avant mais depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, sa taille était horriblement amaigrie et sa silhouette était décharnée. De lourdes paupières qui lui avaient procuré naguère l'air aristocrate étaient à présent cernées et donnaient à son visage une apparence cadavérique. Après quelques menaces et paroles de dédain de la part de ses ennemis, le combat avait débuté. La jeune sorcière s'était défendue comme une lionne mais face à deux sorciers expérimentés et dénués de pitié, elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Elle avait fini par perdre l'équilibre et s'attendait à recevoir le coup de grâce mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention inopinée du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière avait neutralisé Bellatrix et pendant que Fenrir se retournait pour faire face à un nouvel ennemi, Hermione l'avait immobilisé. Le professeur de métamorphose s'était empressée de conduire Hermione un peu plus loin. La brunette s'était imaginée que sa directrice de maison l'emmenait là où les autres avaient besoins d'aide. Le temps qu'elle comprenne l'intention de son professeur, il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et tombait dans un coma profond à cause du sortilège envoyé par son professeur.

Hermione savait que McGonagall avait fait ça pour la sauver et l'air navré que la vielle dame avait eut au moment d'envoyer un sort à l'encontre de sa propre élève était son dernier souvenir. Durant son sommeil où plutôt son état comateux, elle avait entendu Voldemort claironner haut et fort sa victoire contre l'Elu et comme si le meurtre de son meilleur ami n'avait pas suffit, le mage noir avait ordonné l'assassinat de tous ceux qui avaient osé le défier. Les cris et les sanglots avaient duré plusieurs longues minutes. Pas besoins de le voir pour savoir que ça avait été un véritable bain de sang.

Les larmes déferlèrent en torrent sur les joues d'Hermione, impossibles à contenir. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie ni aucune raison de cacher sa tristesse. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle passa à déplorer la perte de ses amis, la seule chose dont elle soit sure, c'est qu'elle n'arrêta le déluge de larmes qu'une fois qu'elle eut pleuré tout son soûl. Hermione se leva péniblement, mais à présent, la douleur que son corps éprouvait paraissait dérisoire. Elle récupéra sa baguette qui l'attendait sagement à quelques pas et sortit de sa cachette. La nuit était tombée et les yeux d'Hermione mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis se rappelant qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie, elle utilisa le sort 'Lumos'. Des débris de verre brisés ayant, auparavant appartenus aux fenêtres étaient répandus par terre, le mur comportait de multiples fissures et trous et cette vision horrifia Hermione à tel point qu'elle en aurait presque lâché sa baguette. Elle resta pétrifiée quelques secondes avant d'être sujette à un conflit intérieur.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Si seulement elle pouvait sauver ses amis où les venger au moins, qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien. Cette pensée ne la quittait pas et pourtant elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour les sauver et que, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas les venger. Elle était sur le point de faire taire toutes pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement résonner. La sorcière eut un léger sursaut et pointât sa baguette sur la porte qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle soupira, soulagée en identifiant la salle sur demande et abaissa sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas réalisé avant où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ni même qu'elle avait fait les cents pas. Elle arqua un sourcil, ignorant de quelle façon est-ce que la salle-sur-demande pouvait bien faire pour l'aider à réaliser ce qu'elle voulait. La sorcière poussa la porte déjà entre-ouverte et avança jusqu'au milieu d'une salle en pierre illuminée par des dizaines de bougies en lévitation. La porte se referma doucement et la jeune Gryffondor dut étouffer un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'un petit animal curieux tenta de lui agripper la jambe. Faisant abstraction de ses courbatures, Hermione s'accroupit pour câliner un petit furet, probablement un bébé âgé de deux mois, peut être un peu plus. Il était tellement attendrissant qu'Hermione décida de le garder dans ses bras pendant que l'animal jouait avec ses doigts. Brusquement le vent se mit à souffler fort, faisant danser les bougies dans une ronde infernale autour de la jeune fille qui tentait de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras. Ce qui était bien entendu inutile. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et sans avoir eut le temps de réagir, ni même de comprendre ce qui sa passait, Hermione tomba.


	2. Retour à une autre époque

**Chapitre 2 : **Retour à une autre époque

La jeune fille tomba pour atterrir nonchalamment sur les fesses, en plein milieu d'un couloir vide. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée d'un endroit haut placé car en plus d'avoir l'air ridicule elle se serait fait mal. Elle se releva le plus vite possible et constata qu'elle était toujours dans Poudlard. Mais quel changement ! Les vitres n'étaient pas brisées mais elles étincelaient et le mur était toujours entier, plus propre que jamais. La nuit avait laissé place aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres pour montrer la belle journée qui se déroulait dehors.

Et malgré les rayons du soleil qui miroitaient sur la peau de la gryffondor, elle tremblait de tout son corps meurtri. Elle se cacha derrière une statue qui avait retrouvé sa tête et entoura frénétiquement ses genoux avec ses bras, sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite. Des larmes déferlèrent en torrent sur ses joues et une douleur insupportable lui oppressa la poitrine. Elle venait de comprendre que ses amis, ses parents et son monde étaient morts. Elle ne réalisait pas encore pleinement ce que ça signifiait mais à cet instant, elle aurait voulu mourir plutôt que d'avoir à supporter toute la tristesse et la douleur qui s'abattaient sur elle. Elle avait si mal !

« Ils sont morts, Harry, Ron et tous les autres. Ils sont morts ! Je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Jamais. Jamais plus je ne pourrais les revoir faire les idiots … »

C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait. Son cerveau était focalisé sur ces absences douloureuses, se moquant éperdument du danger qui rôdait. Elle avait tout perdu de toute façon, sauf la vie. Mais quelle importance pouvait-elle bien avoir à présent, sa vie ?

« Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme effréné, tentant instinctivement de respirer. Mais son nez bouché ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, pas plus que ses sanglots qui l'empêchaient de prendre son inspiration. Elle trouva cette pensée idiote. Leur dire au revoir n'aurait rien changé à sa tristesse ni à sa douleur. Mais elle souffrait tant de leur disparition ! Ou plutôt elle souffrait de savoir qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Et cette fatalité la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus personne.

Elle faillit vomir en imaginant les corps mutilés et sans vie des personnes qui lui avaient été les plus chères au monde. Petite elle faisait déjà ce cauchemar affreux qu'une personne primordiale pour elle mourrait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa vie pourrait devenir pire que ce terrible rêve.

La seule chose qui lui avait été épargnée et qui l'empêchait certainement de sombrer dans la folie, c'était de n'avoir pas eu à supporter de voir ses amis morts. Ces gens si bons qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour un futur meilleur, leurs enfants, leurs familles et pour tous les lâches qui se planquaient dans leurs maisons. Un sursaut de colère s'était emparé de la loque humaine qui s'était pitoyablement roulé au sol, recroquevillée et terrifiée. Mais cette colère avait disparu aussi subitement qu'elle était venue, laissant la sorcière pétrifiée et incapable de verser une larme de plus. Elle n'en avait plus.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la tristesse. Elle en avait eu un aperçu avec la mort de Sirius et du directeur mais la tristesse qui l'avait envahie au plus profond de son être n'était pas comparable à ces échantillons qu'elle avait connu. La douleur qui perçait dans tout son cœur n'était pas aussi lacérant que celle que provoquait un doloris mais Hermione la trouvait bien plus terrible que n'importe quel sortilège.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au bout du couloir. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus vite et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'accroupir et guetter. Les pas retentirent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive deux hommes. Et là, elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas crier. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche alors que les larmes avaient pris d'assaut ses yeux et commençaient déjà à couler. Le cœur battant et un horrible creux à l'estomac, elle aurait reconnu entre tous cette chevelure noire très ébouriffée. Mais la désillusion fut brutale lorsque, dévisageant l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître, elle remarqua deux yeux bruns. Pas verts, bruns. Et la tignasse rousse de Ron qu'elle avait pensé voir à côté avait été remplacée par un beau brun qu'elle reconnue malgré les années. Cet homme si séduisant était Sirius Black.

« Oh mon Dieu » songea-t-elle. Le revoir était si douloureux ! Il lui rappelait tellement Harry, Lupin, l'ordre …

Les deux hommes étaient à présent hors de vue et Hermione avait fait un bond de deux mètres en arrière ! La folie la gagnait. Accroupie contre un mur, elle serrait sa tête dans ses bras pas plus mature qu'une enfant qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de mal. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir ainsi, elle voulait se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar, que tout ça cesse !

Quel plaisir Voldemort pouvait bien prendre à la torturer ainsi ? Pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas tout de suite au lieu de la tourmenter, de la violenter jusque dans son esprit ? N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et avança dans le couloir. N'importe où, mais elle devait échapper à cette folie qui la guettait. Elle se moquait éperdument de tomber sur un ennemi, qu'il la tue et elle serait débarrassée de cette intolérable détresse. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle, peut être son instinct de survie, espérait ne croiser personne.

Evidemment son espérance ne fut pas prise en compte puisqu'au détour du couloir elle se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur qui l'avait sauvée la regardait de ses yeux perçants derrière ses lunettes carrées. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec un où deux rares cheveux blancs, attachés en un chignon strict. Son air pincé ne suffisait pas à masquer la gravité de son visage.

Autant Hermione pouvait être admirative et très respectueuse envers certaines personnes, dont elle partageait les idées, autant elle pouvait se montrer bornée envers les autres, et juger les gens assez vite. Par exemple, elle avait immédiatement été très admirative envers McGonagall qui avait toujours représenté aux yeux de l'apprentie sorcière le savoir et la rigueur dans le travail ; le côté peu agréable d'Hermione d'une certaine façon car la jeune fille aimait à se trouver cet air de ressemblance avec la vielle dame et prenait pour argent comptant tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais aujourd'hui, la voir si inquiète, la dévasta. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir un peu de réconfort que de voir la directrice de sa maison si froide et si méfiante la dévasta et les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, silencieuses.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous réussi à passer les barrières anti-transplanages ?

Minerva scruta attentivement cette fille qui venait de nulle part et se saisi de sa baguette lorsqu'elle vit celle qu'Hermione avait dans la main. Elle devait protéger ses élèves mais il n'était pas de son ressort de traiter une affaire aussi grave. Et pourtant, une si grande tristesse sur un visage si jeune… Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à paralyser son adversaire et à prévenir le directeur, l'adolescente lui tendit docilement sa baguette. Le professeur de métamorphose se dépêcha de s'en emparer et attrapa le bras d'Hermione assez sèchement, et l'emmena presque en courant au bourreau du directeur. Elle n'était pas apte à gérer ce genre de situation.

Hermione se laissa guider par la directrice de Gryffondor bien qu'elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle avait la douloureuse impression qu'elle allait croiser Harry et Ron à chaque détour d'un couloir et se demandait comment ses jambes arrivaient encore à la porter. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant la gargouille qui indiquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Le professeur annonça le mot de passe :

- Baquette magique à la réglisse.

Le professeur posa les pieds sur la première marche et Hermione l'imita. McGonagall semblait soucieuse et frappa nerveusement trois petits coups secs. La voix d'Albus les invita à entrer, ce qu'elles firent. Et pour la première fois, Hermione vit se peindre une expression d'étonnement sur le visage du vieil homme. Expression qui se transforma en inquiétude alors que ses les yeux bleus inquisiteurs l'étudiaient. Hermione essaya d'inspirer profondément malgré les sanglots qu'elle voulait étouffer, très mal à l'aise.

Comment peut-on raconter qu'on vienne peut-être du futur et que tous les gentils, eux y compris, allaient mourir ? Mc Gonagall se tenait légèrement en retrait, jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'assoir. Hermione s'exécuta timidement et se fit la plus petite possible, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Et qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ? Elle sentit qu'on essayait de s'insinuer dans sa tête mais ne lutta pas. Elle était lasse et n'avait pas la volonté de lutter.

Dumbledore garda le silence durant un long moment, les paupières baissées, il se concentrait. Mc Gonagall, elle, était assise sur le bord de son siège, impuissante. Ses sourcils arqués la rendaient plus stricte que jamais. Le directeur rouvrit finalement les yeux et tourna le dos aux deux femmes pour regarder par sa fenêtre. C'était signe d'une décision à prendre qui frustra Minerva qui, impulsivement, se releva. Quelque chose de grave avait un rapport avec cette enfant à peine sortie de l'adolescence et le puissant sorcier se demandait qu'est-ce qui était le mieux à faire.

- Tout ça est très inquiétant, réagit enfin le directeur en se retournant pour faire face à Hermione.

- Que ce passe-t-il Albus ?

- Rien de bon, j'en ai bien peur Minerva.

Mc Gonagall resta sans voix devant le visage fermé et soucieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez son estimé collègue, d'habitude si réconfortant. Le regard perçant des deux professeurs était rivé sur une Hermione faible, traumatisée et anéantie. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour suivre leur échange et ne plus imaginer ses amis, têtes dans la boue, sans vie. Tout son corps frissonna alors qu'un flot de larmes continues sillonnait le visage démuni d'Hermione.

- Vous pouvez lui rendre sa baguette Minerva, elle n'est pas un ennemi.

Le professeur de métamorphose hocha gravement la tête et fit quelques pas pour rendre la baguette magique à sa propriétaire. La jeune fille s'en saisit mais elle ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité pour autant. Ses pouvoirs et son savoir ne suffisaient plus à la rassurer et en même temps, comment auraient-ils pu la protéger de ses sentiments ? Elle fut surprise de sentir la main compatissante de Mc Gonagall sur son épaule ; mais ce geste, si petit soit-il, lui permit de se sentir un peu mieux. La directrice des Gryffondor, maintenant qu'elle était certaine qu'Hermione ne représentait aucun danger, n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle. Personne ne pouvait rester complètement de marbre fasse à un visage si désespéré et si vulnérable.

Dumbledore s'approcha pour faire face à Hermione et fit venir à lui un siège pour s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Il capta son regard et Hermione vit à quel point il était préoccupé. Il fronçait ses épais sourcils et ses lèvres pincées en étaient la preuve.

- Tu es très courageuse Hermione. Il est tout naturel que le Choixpeau t'ai envoyée à Gryffondor et pas à Serdaigle. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras maintenant.

De nouveau, une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de la lionne. Ne pas baisser les bras ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle supportait, ni à quel point il était difficile de ne pas faire une syncope. Son esprit était à la limite de la folie et elle sombrait tellement dans le désespoir que les personnages de Victor Hugo paraissaient joyeux à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne devait pas baisser les bras ?

- Nous avons besoin de toi Hermione. Tes amis ont besoins de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi pour changer l'avenir. Tu resteras au château en attendant et quand tu iras mieux, tu intègreras l'Ordre.

Les larmes d'Hermione s'étaient mises à couler silencieusement durant le discours du directeur. Elle ne pensait pas aller mieux un jour mais la culpabilité était une arme redoutable. Elle, elle avait la chance, même si elle ne voyait pas ça de cette manière, d'être en vie et elle préférait se morfondre au lieu de tout faire pour changer les choses.

Le directeur ainsi que les deux femmes sortirent du bureau et Hermione fut reconnaissante au directeur de mettre fin à cette entrevue, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de supporter l'ambiance qui régnait dans le bureau du directeur et la fatigue s'emparait d'elle avec une force redoutable, elle était exténuée. Elle voulait s'endormir et ne plus souffrir. Pire, elle voulait lâchement ne plus se réveiller. Le trajet se fit en silence et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor que Dumbledore brisa le silence en saluant la grosse dame dans son tableau. Au même moment, un étudiant aux cheveux châtains arriva. Le cœur d'Hermione fit des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait devant elle Remus Lupin et, après le choc initial dont elle commençait à prendre douloureusement l'habitude, elle eu un pincement au cœur en voyant la mauvaise mine malade du loup-garou. On l'aurait pensé épuisé mais il souriait poliment à ses professeurs. Mais Hermione savait que derrière cette façade fragile et trompeuse se cachait un sorcier redoutable et compétant.

- Lupin, pouvez-vous aller chercher miss Evans ?

- Tout de suite professeur, répondit docilement Remus avant de disparaître derrière le tableau de la grosse Dame.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait reprit son apparence stricte tandis que le tableau pivotait de nouveau pour laisser passer une jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure rousse. Elle était plutôt jolie, à condition d'aimer les rouquines à la peau laiteuse mais Hermione fut poignardée par les yeux verts en amande avant de savoir si elle la trouvait vraiment belle.

- Vous m'avez demandé professeur ?

- En effet miss. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Hermione Granger, qui va faire sa dernière année parmi nous. Aussi vous demanderai-je de prendre soin d'elle.

Lily observa sa nouvelle camarade. Elle devait paraître bien pitoyable avec ses yeux injectés de sang, ses cheveux hirsutes et son visage ravagé par les larmes. La stupeur de Lily, traduite par sa bouche qui s'ouvrit silencieusement confirmait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Et malgré tout, elle lui sourit avec compassion, à moins que ce ne fût de la pitié.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Hermione ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis préfète en chef.

Hermione, étonnamment pensa que Lily devait être tout sauf ravie de rencontrer cette fille qui portait sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde. Il n'était jamais agréable d'épauler une personne dans un état psychologique aussi critique. Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est que Lily était fière, et bomba même le torse, qu'on lui confie cette tâche. Elle prenait son rôle de préfète très au sérieux et elle était contente que son travail soit en quelque sorte récompensé.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer les yeux de son interlocutrice. Une fois de plus, le tableau pivota et la grosse Dame se plaignit du ' trop plein de passage '. Lily fonça directement vers les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'aux dortoirs mais le regard d'Hermione fut absorbé par un groupe de quatre garçons, confortablement installés sur les canapés. Lily avait foncé aux dortoirs pour éviter à sa nouvelle protégée de rencontrer les maraudeurs, le pire fléau de Lily Evans.

Sirius était avachi avec désinvolture et prenait un canapé pour lui seul alors que James et Remus se partageaient le divan en face. Peter avait opté pour le sol, aux pieds de James. Hermione n'eu pas le temps de les observer plus longuement car la main de Lily s'abattit sur son poignet pour la ramener à la réalité. A peine Hermione eut-elle disparu en compagnie de Lily dans les escaliers que les commentaires fusèrent.

- C'est la nouvelle dont tu nous as parlé Lunard ? S'assura James.

- Oui, elle était avec Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall.

- Vous avez vue la manière dont elle a regardé James ? Questionna Sirius.

- Une de plus qui va avoir le béguin pour toi, Cornedrue, rit Peter, bien que son rire ressemblait plus aux cris d'un cochon.

C'était cette attitude admirative envers James qui ennuyait profondément Sirius. Quand à Lupin, une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux vifs lorsqu'il lança, mine de rien :

- A moins qu'elle ne regardait Sirius.

A ces mots, les deux bruns se regardèrent puis, éclatèrent de rire. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui trouvaient les deux garçons très beaux mais Sirius avait, sans aucun doute, le plus de popularité pour son physique. C'était le comportement flambeur de James qui lui apportait le plus de charme auprès des filles.

- Je te la laisse, j'en ai une autre en vue.

- Quelle délicatesse de ta part mon cher Cornedrue. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris froid Queudever.

- Moi ? Non, non ! Pourquoi ?

- Avec le regard glacial qu'elle ta décoché, se moqua Sirius, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

De son côté, Hermione fut étonnée lorsque Lily traita les maraudeurs de troubles paix. James Potter allait être son époux mais elle ne semblait pas tellement l'apprécier. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, Hermione eu la surprise de découvrir une pile de vêtements proprement plié sur le deuxième lit.

- Et voici notre chambre. C'est super, tes affaires sont déjà là !

- Oui, c'est une chance, concéda Hermione, un peu cynique.

Elle n'avait pas tellement l'impression que le mot chance existait pour elle. La brunette s'assit sur son lit, observant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Le décor si connu de Gryffondor la rassurait un peu et l'aidait à se sentir un peu plus chez elle. Mais elle savait que jamais plus, elle ne se sentirait chez elle, nulle part.

- Tu sembles épuisée.

- Je le suis. Je vais me coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? S'enquit la jolie rousse.

- Non, merci.

Elle n'aurait rien pu avaler de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas seulement l'estomac noué, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était tordu et qu'il faisait des nœuds. Devinant que sa nouvelle camarade n'était pas encline à converser, Lily décida de la laisser.

- Bien, dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

- Merci Lily.

Un sourire rayonnant au visage, Lily se retourna et descendit. Elle avait un sourire enjôleur qu'Hermione n'aurait peut être plus jamais mais elle était à milles lieux de penser à des choses aussi futiles. La jeune sorcière resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, ni même réfléchir. Péniblement, elle se décida à fouiller dans les affaires à la recherche d'un pyjama. Elle trouva un pantalon large en soie avec un t-shirt au même motif et en déduisit que c'était ce qu'elle porterait pour dormir. C'était simple et confortable, parfait après tout ce qu'Hermione avait subi récemment.

Elle se changea rapidement dans le noir et se faufila sous les couvertures. Que c'était agréable de trouver un bon lit douillet avec une couette réchauffante et des calles-tête confortables ! Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans ce lit, qui lui semblait à l'instant être ce qui ressemblait le plus à un havre de paix. Mais ce n'était pas demain la vielle qu'elle goûterait de nouveau à ce sentiment.

Malgré sa détermination et il ne lui restait plus que ça maintenant, elle ne pu retenir davantage quelques larmes. Le semblant de courage qu'elle essayait de rassembler lui donnait l'impression de se mentir. Non, elle n'était pas forte, elle n'était plus rien. Elle essayait de se protéger au maximum de la douleur mais ce ne fut qu'une fois tout à fait épuisée qu'elle fini par trouver le réconfort dans les bras de Morphée. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, bien trop consciente de ne pas être à son époque.

- Bonjour Lily.

Lily était encore dans son lit et se réveillait doucement. Hermione jeta ses couvertures et s'étira à la manière d'un chat. Elle en avait besoins et malgré sa nuit revigorante, certaines parties de son corps restaient douloureuses. Elle profita de ce court instant de repos si merveilleux durant lequel ses pensées n'étaient pas encore très nettes et la souffrance s'en trouvait diminué. Mais ça ne durerait pas, le désespoir reviendra vitre en première ligne.

- Hermione ! S'écria Lily.


End file.
